


Promotions

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military Ranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers all his promotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).



> Inspired by [this comment](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/23364833) by marlislash. Posting for McSheplets challenge #135: soldier

John remembers all his promotions. The first one was a wonderful fuck you to anyone who didn't think he'd make it through bootcamp. Becoming Captain showed that he had the will and ability to stick around.

Major was the one that had really made him proud for the first time. You had to do more than just not be kicked out. You had to be chosen. When he made it that far despite what many of his COs and some of his fellow airmen had said, he felt that he'd made the right choice. He wasn't always a model officer. He struggled with authority. He couldn't make his marriage last. He saw the last as more of a failure as an officer than the first. After coming to terms with it, he refused to see his attraction to men as a failure. If it was a failure, then it was the failure of the Air Force for regulating something that had no effect on his performance as an officer.

Becoming Lieutenant Colonel meant so much on so many levels. Climbing another rank was satisfying, but more importantly it allowed him to stay on Atlantis as CO. It meant that someone had stood up for him, and he'd never forget how Elizabeth had fought for him. He didn't think any promotion could mean as much to him as this one did.

When he was informed that he'd be promoted to full-bird Colonel, it was gratifying, but it didn't seem as important as his previous promotion or even becoming Major.

He's had more time to prepare this time. There is an actual ceremony. Rodney is here, and being able to put his hand on the small of Rodney's back makes John realize how much has changed since he signed up. He's encountered many people in his life who can't imagine giving their life to an institution that demands so much.

But standing next to Rodney, who looks so proud of John that it borders on smug, John feels free and appreciated and completely at ease with who and what he is.

The bird shines on his dress blues. Colonel. One more thing that he wouldn't have thought possible when he was young.

He looks at Rodney who's practically bouncing. John gives him a quick kiss because he can, and in a moment of bravery he drops to his knees.

"Wha—" Rodney asks, reaching down to help John up until he realizes John didn't fall.

John swallows and looks up at him. "I don't have a ring. I didn't really plan this, but...will you marry me?"

Rodney's mouth opens, and John hears a few gasps and a single squeal from somewhere in the back. "Wow," Rodney says. "I did not expect this. Certainly not today."

"That's not an answer," John points out gently. He's trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. It would be okay if Rodney needed more time or even if he didn't want to get married at all. They're happy the way they are.

"God," Rodney says with feeling. "Look at you. In your dress blues and _on your knees_ in front of me. Do you have any idea what you do to me? If there weren't so many people..." He trails off for a moment.

"Rodney?" John asks to remind him of the topic at hand even as he feels warm about Rodney's honest display of his feelings.

"Do I want to marry you? Hell, yes!" Rodney says, and there are a few chuckles as Rodney pulls John off his knees and into a kiss.

There is applause, but it sort of fades away as John concentrates on the kiss and being in Rodney's arms. His fiancé. Who would have thought?

Later he questions his decision to propose to Rodney on that occasion. Not because he regrets it or has a better idea. But it gives his promotion to Colonel an unfair advantage over the other promotions.

He decides to stick with Lieutenant Colonel as his favorite promotion and makes his promotion to Colonel his favorite pro _posal_.


End file.
